Spirit Week
Spirit Week is the first episode of the third season of Surviving High School. Synopsis Silly costumes, stolen mascots, romance, and pep rallies... Help new cheerleaders Sam and Zoe survive Spirit Week and impress cheer captain Taylor! Summary It has been a week since the events from The New Girl. Zoe still has a crush on Howard but now Linda wants him back. This was also Zoe's first week at Centerscore and as apart of the cheerleading team with Sam. Zoe was excited that they would have their first cheer meeting after school that day but Sam warned her that they're still the new ones so they have to be careful to impress Taylor. When they showed up to the gym, the rest of the squad was already there although they've came 10 minutes early. Taylor made it clear that they're considered late since they're the last ones to arrive. Zoe and Sam didn't argue back and went along with her. The squad all sat around a circle and Taylor announced that this is one of the most important weeks for the squad and the school since it is spirit week. They would be running the pep rally and help support the boy's basketball game Friday which is against their arch rivals Wilson High. Hector commented that they lose every year and the Wilson high cheerleaders who were in the bleachers laughed. Porscha who is their captain brought up that they have no chance and Taylor argued that it's pathetic that they're even wasting their time here in the first place. Porscha brought up how there's no way that they're basketball team is even winning since the team contains an auto shop guy who's never played it before (Kenji) and a guy with an eye patch (Andy). Taylor defended that Andy lost it by rescuing kittens. Steph then came out and said that nobody will even show up and Taylor threatened them with security and they left. Taylor was now fired up and said that they must have the best spirit week in history and every seat has to be filled at the game. Tje cheer captain gave Sam and Zoe the task of taking care of their mascot Lyle The Lizard since the school had a history of it being stolen and by showing the school it at the game will help encourage everybody. In class they noticed how Lyle seemed very upset and Zoe suggested that he's just scared and petted it in order to comfort it. At lunch Zoe and Sam wondered how to keep it safe when Howard approached them. They filled him in and he agreed to help. He let them sit with him at his table and Jacob who's the basketball captain thanked them for helping to cheer on their game. But then a fight occurred when Phil spotted Shazz who's in Wilson. They later found the cage missing which was stolen by Tom Prince. Zoe chased him and tackled him to the ground. Howard asked what he's doing since he thought he went to spartan academy. Tom said that he used to but since his dad lost all his money he now has to go to Wilson and they're forcing him to do what he did in order for a spot on the basketball team. He then left and everyone was proud of Zoe for stopping him. After school the girls handed the cage to Taylor where she would keep it in a high security area at her dad's house. She thanked them and said how brining out Lyle will be a major boost of school spirit. The next morning Zoe was getting ready for school when she saw her cousin wearing all yellow. It was school color day and Zoe needed to quickly figure out what to wear in order to show spirt or else Taylor would've been mad at her. Sam suggested for her to wear a bikini but Zoe brought up how she should wear a yellow Halloween costume. She eventually decided on the bikini even if it may break the dress code. As Zoe walked through Taylor complimented her since that is a great way to get guy's attention and she was right! However it also got the attention of Ms. Prez but she let it go since it was for school spirit. She told Howard about why she wore what she wore and was glad to find out that he would be at a bon-fire that night. People were having a great time laughing and talking at a beach bonfire as Taylor tried to get everyone's attention but the microphone didn't work. Taylor ordered Sam and Zoe to get everyone's attention and they did by screaming as loud as they could which did get people's attention. Taylor thanked them all for coming and let Jacob speak but everyone could tell he and the team wasn't confident with them winning. They then let Kenji speak but he stated that the team losses every year. Zoe then spotted Howard. He brought up how he's not into the whole team meaning Kenji. Kenji was having a fight with Linda ending with him walking off. Zoe asked if he's okay and he thought that maybe it wasn't the best idea to come tonight with a the drama and isn't sure about coming to the game to cheer for the guy who stole his girl even if things are rocky between them. Zoe said that she still wanted him to come and it would mean a lot to her if he did. He said he would consider. The following day at lunch Taylor forced the cheerleaders to not sit at their usual center table today and instead to convince as many people as possible from the cafeteria to come to the game. Zoe first went to the nerds table. She told them that they should come to game and compared it to math convincing them to come. She then went to a table of freshmen where Denni was sitting along with Spike who was hanging out with her. Denni brought up how she still knows they lose every year due to her sister Raven who told her. Zoe persuaded them that even if they did lose it's important for her to support them regardless and she agreed to go. She then noticed Keith who was trying to convince Kim and Mallika to go but Kim brought up that as the captain of the girls basketball team it's not fair that they never support their games. Zoe stepped in and said that they didn't support them since they don't need them and the are one of the best but the boys are weak. They choose to come because of sympathy. Keith thanked her for helping and when lunch was over Taylor called Zoe out for standing out in getting people to come. The next morning Taylor checked with the team to see if they had everything but Jessica wasn't paying attention and forgot to set up an obstacle coarse which got her removed from the top of the pyramid. This allowed her to ask Sam and Zoe to create the coarse instead. They talked with Howard and he gave them a ride to the mall in a party store to pick up supplies during lunch. They saw Scott there who was the president and worked there. Zoe designed the coarse to start off with a race with tiny tricycles. Then then would spin around with a baseball bat and the race would end with pie being thrown at them. At the pep-rally Taylor welcomed the school and presented Lyle the Lizard. Taylor then nominated Scott to represent the freshmen and sophomore and Jacob for the juniors and seniors. Jacob ended up winning and the students watching loved seeing every part of it. The cheer squad then performed a successful routine ending with Zoe catching Jill. Later the game was crowded with cheering fans. When porche approached Taylor, she showed off that there is twice as many kids from Centerscore at the game. They then all cheered on their schools and Kenji scored a 3 pointer which tied them. Andy made the winning shot allowing Centerscore to win! Jacob gave thanked everyone for coming but most of all thanked the cheerleaders for getting the whole school to support them since this allowed them to perform better then ever knowing all those people believe in them and handed them the game ball. Howard approached Zoe and congratulated her for getting all these people to show up. He then asked to speak privately. Howard brought up how he and Linda dated for a very long time. However he still likes her and would want someone like her and although it may not be right he asked if she can give him some time to think it out. She said she wouldn't give up on him and he give her a little kiss. Bonus Scene In the gym Andy found Kenji sitting alone hours after the game was over. Andy sat down next to him and knew he was having girl troubles. Knowing him he didn't join the team for school spirt. He was correct. Kenji told him that he thought that maybe if he was more like Howard with school spirt then Linda would want him back. Andy brought up that he should be glad that he was on the winning team and Kenji said he would get over her eventually. Andy advised him to just take it a day at a time. Kenji then asked what he's doing here so late and he said that he comes after to practice his 3 point shots. The two then played a one-on-one game to help get his mind off of it. Characters *Zoe Davis *Sam Hill *Taylor Vale *Howard DeGeest *Porscha Collins *Tom Prince *Lyle The Lizard *Kenji Black *Linda Carter *Jacob Williams *Scott Delveccio *Ms. Prez *Andy Cannelloni *Denni Fallon *Keith Sanders *Jessica Blaire *Shazz von Tooten *Steph *Jill Patterson *Maria Gonzalez *Spike Chapman *Kim Johnson *Mallika Desai *Kat McGee *Angie Donovan *Phil Ramirez *Hector Alonzo *Ryan Powell *Dexter Albright *Zach Wells *Hannah Holmes Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Year 3 Category:The New Girl